L'Armée des Gardiens
by Cortisalia
Summary: Et si il existait d'autres gardiens, dans un autre monde, et qu'ils étaient amenés à rencontrer nos Cinq légendes ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? C'est le moment de le savoir !


Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! Aujourd'hui je commence un crossover qui me tente depuis quelques temps, mais il n'est pas qu'entre ROTG et Peter Pan ^^ J'espère que le concept et l'histoire vous plairont !

Bonne lecture ! u

* * *

« Houlà là là ! Ca sent délicieusement bon ici ! » S'écria la fée des dents en entrant tout à coup dans l'atelier du Père Noël.

Ce dernier, penché sur un étal de jouets, ne se redressa pas, et lui répondit tout en continuant d'examiner les pièces.

« Ce sont les lutins qui ont préparé du pain d'épices. Si tu en veux, sers toi. »

« Je voudrais bien, mais…Je viens juste de me brosser les dents. » Elle regarda l'assiette remplie des dites gourmandises. « Oh…Une petite douceur ne me fera pas de mal j'imagine ! »

Elle en prit une et commença à mordre dedans, s'envolant un peu plus haut, sous le regard amusé de Sab, qu'elle salua au passage.

« On se laisse aller à ce que je vois ? » Taquina Jack Frost en voyant sa camarade se régaler.

« Oh…Oups…Prise la main dans le sac… » Gloussa t-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

Consciente qu'elle devait véhiculer l'image buccodentaire parfaite aux yeux de tous, notre jolie fée des dents se laissait rarement aller. Mais quelques pâtisseries et confiseries ne la laissaient pas de marbre. Tout ce qui sortait tout juste du four lui paraissait appétissant.

Jack ricana gentiment en voyant à quel point sa simple remarque avait pu gêner son amie, et la rassura d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas. Aucun enfant ne saura cette anecdote. Quoi que…Bunny pourrait vendre la mèche. »

« Pourquoi tu m'inclues dans cette conversation ? » Râla le lapin de Pâques en entendant son nom.

« Je sais pas, une envie. »

Sab leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, les deux autres allaient se taquiner gentiment. L'histoire était affreusement répétitive. Et pourtant, Sab n'était pas du genre à trouver le quotidien morose. Quoi que…Il était tout de même bien moins intéressant que les rêves des enfants. Oh ce qu'il adorait leurs rêves. Voir s'étaler un millier de couleurs chatoyantes au dessus des lits des enfants, les faisant sourire dans leurs rêves. Il aimait son travail plus que tout.

Par réflexe, il regarda vers le ciel, pour voir quand sa tâche débuterait. Il avait hâte de s'y atteler. Cette nuit encore, il offrirait plein de magie aux enfants. C'est là qu'IL le remarqua. Aussitôt, il essaya d'attirer l'attention des autres en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Pas évident quand on est aussi petit de se faire remarquer. Et c'était encore plus difficile à cause de son mutisme. Il sautilla sur place mais entre les chamailleries déjà bien entamées de Jack et Bunny, le moment de gourmandise de Fée et le travail de Nord, personne ne le remarqua. Il vint tirer sur le pull de Jack pour se signaler à lui, et ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Et bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sab ? T'as du sable dans les yeux ? »

Le Gardien des rêves leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette blague.

« Plus sérieusement, on t'écoute. Prends la parole. »

Soulagé, Sab pointa le doigt en direction de l'ouverture qui se trouvait dans le toit de la Fabrique. Tous les gardiens suivirent son index du regard. Nord s'exclama en premier.

« Ah ! L'homme de la Lune a besoin de nous ! »

« C'est pour quoi cette fois ci ? Me dîtes pas que Pitch revient. J'en perds déjà tous mes poils. » Râla Bunny.

Visiblement, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre avec le créateur des cauchemars n'avait pas daigné le laisser en paix. Il est vrai que passer d'un être grand et robuste à un vulgaire petit lapin n'avait pas du être plaisant pour l'amour propre du lapin de Pâques. Parfois, il arrivait encore à Frost de le taquiner à ce propos.

Nord plissa les yeux.

« Non. C'est plus important que ça. Une nouvelle mission. »

Son regard se posa sur le sol, où les ombres s'enchaînaient, expliquant ce qu'attendait l'Homme de la Lune. Jack regardait, stupéfait. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il les avait prévenu pour Pitch ? Et pour lui, par la même occasion ? Est-ce que l'Homme de la Lune l'imitait bien ? Parce qu'il semblait foutrement doué pour les ombres chinoises !

« Un danger ?! » S'exclama Nord.

« Oh nan, encore… » Soupira Bunny, déjà désespéré.

Tous fixaient le sol, attendant une réponse. Ce fut Nord qui déchiffra le message que leur laissait leur indic. Euh…L'homme de la Lune.

« Cette fois-ci, il faudra s'allier aux autres Gardiens. » Il y eut une minute de blanc, avant qu'il relève la tête vers la lune. « Quels autres Gardiens ? »

« Oh nan, pitié, pas de nouveau… »

« Tu aurais peur de tomber sur un deuxième moi, Bunny ? »

« Oh non. Tu es unique. Heureusement… »

Jack ricana. C'est vrai qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. D'autres ombres apparurent sur le sol, et Nord reprit son rébus.

« Les autres Gardiens de l'autre monde. Il y a un autre monde ? »

L'Homme de la Lune fit comprendre par une nouvelle ombre qu'il existait effectivement un autre monde, parallèle et similaire ou presque au leur. Il leur expliqua ensuite comment le rejoindre. Là bas, expliquait-il avec ses ombres, ils trouveraient les autres Gardiens, il n'en doutait pas.

« Bien ! Les enfants, nous partons ! » S'écria Nord.

« Mais…Et les enfants ? Notre travail ? Certains de nous travaillent toute l'année je vous rappelle ! Pas vrai Sab ? »

Le concerné confirma les dires de la Fée des dents.

« Dans ces cas ci nous partirons après votre travail. » Déclara Nord. « Et on va vous aider ! Comme la dernière fois ! »

Tout en ajoutant la dernière phrase, il donna une petite tape à Jack. Ah ça oui, ils s'en souvenaient tous, de ce moment là. Comment l'oublier en même temps ? Cette prodigieuse course pour collecter toutes les dents, en une nuit. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, ce soir là. Bien sûr, la suite des événements avait été nettement moins amusante, mais au final, ils en étaient tous sortis indemnes ! Enfin…Presque…Sab devait se rappeler de ce court laps de temps où il avait été tué par Pitch. Avant d'être soudainement ranimé.

« Très bien. Mais cette fois-ci n'oubliez pas de mettre des pièces sous les oreillers. »

« C'est parti alors ! Que le meilleur gagne ! » Cria Frost avant de s'envoler sur son bâton, les plantant là.


End file.
